


OEdipe

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Mother-Son Relationship, Oedipal Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mme Malefoy a toujours été la mère et la femme parfaite à ses yeux. Parfaite et inaccessible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OEdipe

Madame Malefoy était vraiment la femme et la mère parfaite. Il pouvait sentir ses mains douces et apaisantes couler sur son cou comme la plus douce des ondées. Il était brûlant et sa respiration était haletante, si faible. Il n’aimait pas être dans cet état-là, vulnérable. Qui plus est quand il était en présence d’une grande Dame. Mais il était si bien, là, contre son cœur aux battements réguliers et mélodieux. Au diable, sa fierté mal placée ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-il jouir au moins une fois d’une main caressante ? D’une main aimante ? Madame Malefoy lui offrait tout cela, sans arrière-pensée, sans rien demander en échange. Il sentit des larmes qu’il n’avait plus versées depuis des années se mêler à la sueur de son visage bouillant. La main élégante et raffinée de la Dame était si fraîche et si apaisante sur sa joue. Il était si bien. Il avait trouvé un havre de paix, un paradis où une mère l’attendrait. Madame Malefoy savait comment aimer un enfant. Madame Malefoy n’avait pas menti, elle avait été là pour lui et elle resterait jusqu’au petit matin, jusqu’à ce que ces mauvais rêves ne se taisent et qu’il dorme en paix. Il le savait.


End file.
